Together
by Fairyyoshi
Summary: When a young girl befriends an orphaned Hunter, who still has the feelings and emotions he had before infection, she quickly realizes that not all infected are the same. Hunter x OC
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I don't own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

The infection had spread and her family was on the run. The infected were everywhere now, hoping to sink their teeth into anyone they could find. It was a kill or be killed situation. The infected wanted to kill, to satisfy primal need and humans needed to kill in order to live. She had always thought that all the infected were the same, mindless, bloodthirsty killing machines – but she quickly learned that there are in fact some unlike the rest…

* * *

The door to the safe room creaked open as the 16 year old girl peeked her head out the open door. It was a cold winter night and her breath hung like a smoke cloud in the air. She needed to get some extra supplies for her family. They were running low on food and without this trip; they would never survive the winter. The city was dead quiet, except for the distant sound of gunfire. There were other survivors out in the city, fighting off something. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her face, praying that she wouldn't run into anything. She didn't carry a weapon. She was too young to even hold one, even in these circumstances. She clicked on the flashlight, letting the soft light lead her to her destination – a nearby supermarket. A small smile crossed her pale lips as she turned a corner.

"Almost there and so far so good. No infected in sight."

She whispered to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise and she stopped in her tracks. The sound of a Tank…wait there was another noise too, the growling of a Hunter. The girl took a deep breath, they were in-between her and her target. As quietly as possible, she tip-toed behind a large dumpster and peeked her head around it.

The Hunter and Tank were fighting. There were some packages of food on the snowy ground nearby; they seemed to be fighting over it. The Tank charged at the Hunter, who jumped onto the wall near her and the girl gasped. The Hunter roared and leaped through the air, landing on the Tank's back and began clawing and ripping at the Tank's flesh. The Tank roared, grabbed the Hunter and flung him off, sending the small Hunter crashing into the wall. When the Hunter didn't move, the Tank swallowed the food, plastic and all and lumbered away.

The girl looked at the Hunter, then at the store. She walked towards the Hunter, knelt beside him and gently poked his exposed arm. His flesh was warm. The Hunter stirred a little and she jumped. The Hunter looked up and yelped like a wounded animal, staggering to its feet. The girl looked the Hunter in the eye, paralyzed with fear.

"Should I make a run for it? If I sprint maybe I can get away..."

She thought as she took a step back. The Hunter looked at her; his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, his claws extended. She looked him in the eye; didn't Hunters usually have no eyes? He must be a newly infected. She had to admit, he had beautiful eyes. They shone like jewels against the dark tan color of his skin. For what seemed like hours the two just stood staring at each other. Finally the girl made a move. She charged towards the Hunter, her hands coiled into fists. The Hunter yelped, turned around and ran, slipping in the snow. He hopped a fence and vanished from view. The girl stood there for a moment.

"Did I scare him away?"

She stood motionless for a moment before turning around and continuing her way to the super market.

* * *

The Hunter kept running, panting loudly as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch. He paused and jumped from the tree branch, his bare feet making no noise as he landed in the soft snow. He walked over to the run-down building and slipped inside. He made his way to the center of the room and lay down on the scuffed floor. He whimpered as he curled up into the smallest ball he could make. A small tear fell down his dirt-smeared face as he slowly drifted off into a quiet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: I don't own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

She left the super market with bags full of groceries in her arms. With all this, she wouldn't have to go out for some time now. As she passed the place where she saw the Hunter, she stopped. She remembered looking into his eyes. What was that she saw? Was it fear? She had never seen that look in a Hunter before. Why did he run? Usually a Hunter would have attacked her without question. This one fled. He had looked so cold and half-starved. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She got to the safe room about 20 minutes later; she would have gotten there sooner if she hadn't had to take a detour to avoid a Witch. She hadn't taken her mind off the Hunter.

"Welcome home Victoria. Did you run into any trouble?"

Victoria's mother greeted her at the door. She looked up at her mother's smiling face and smiled too.

"Not really. I brought the supplies you wanted."

She gave her mother the groceries.

"Where's dad?"

Her mother looked through a crack in the boarded-up window.

"He said there was an infected nearby. He went to get rid of it."

Victoria's eyes widened.

"Did he say what kind it was?"

Her mother shook her head.

"All he said was it was one of those 'Special Infected'."

* * *

The Hunter woke up a few hours later. He yawned, showing his small pointed fangs and shook, shaking off the small amount of snow that had fallen on him from the small hole in the ceiling. His stomach growled, he was hungry. Well, of course he was. He had barely eaten a decent meal since he became infected, about a month ago. The only food he could get were small rodents which he often found inside abandoned buildings. If he was lucky, he would find a super market with some food remaining inside. Most times he would have to fight for it, because another infected had found it first. He could attack a human, like the other's do. But it felt weird even thinking about doing it. His mind was still working to some extent; it hadn't fully degraded like the rest of them.

He had to find something; the pangs of hunger were painful. He got to his feet and walked outside. It was snowing heavily, he sniffed the air. He smelled a human, coming closer. He sniffed again, he also smelled gun powder. The human was armed. He knew that smell equaled danger. He had witnessed other infected charge towards a human who smelled of gunpowder. There was always a loud BANG and the infected would topple over, a small hole in their head. He cringed.

_Must…leave…dangerous…here…now._

He thought to himself as he began climbing the wall of the building. The human came into view. The man held a long barreled rifle in his hands. The Hunter yelped as he began climbing faster.

"There you are, infected! Your days of terrorizing humans are over!"

The Hunter didn't understand. He hadn't terrorized anybody. All he wanted was to be left alone. He tried to speak to the man, but all that came out was a loud growl. He was about to climb when he heard a loud BANG and a burning pain in his leg. He cried out in pain. There was another BANG and the Hunter fell from the wall, collapsing in a heap in the snowy ground. The pain swept through his body and he cried out weakly.

The man walked over to the Hunter and was about to put him out of his misery when the Hunter stopped moving. The man knelt down and felt no breath. Smirking, he kicked the Hunter in the stomach and walked away.

The Hunter held his breath a little longer until he no longer heard the man's footsteps. H exhaled and tried to stop from screaming. He inspected the damage: he had been shot two times, once in the bicep and once in the thigh. Dark crimson blood bubbled from both wounds. He was unable to move, unable to crawl away and unable to stand. All he could do was lie there in the deepening snow. With a grunt, he moved his arm a little and began to lick the wound clean.

He couldn't move from that spot. Soon the common infected would smell the blood and come for him. Tear him limb from limb. He whimpered.

-----------

Victoria's father returned home, pushing the large metal door open and stamping the snow from his heavy boots.

"Well, we don't have to worry about the infected anymore. I took care of it."

Victoria was looking out the window and hadn't even noticed her father come in.

"What was it?"

"It was a Hunter. A young one too. Skinny little bugger, I took care of him."

Her father placed the rifle on the hook over the door. Her mother gasped.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nope, he didn't even roar at me. He was a strange one, just held onto the wall and watched me. He was weak, two shots and he was down."

Victoria looked at her father, a small lump growing in her throat.

"Where was it?"

Her mother asked, and her father smiled.

"Near the old orphanage, probably looking for anyone who might be hiding there."

Victoria jumped to her feet and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going hunny?"

Victoria didn't say a word; she just opened the door and ran out into the night.

"Oh god, please don't be… oh god no."


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: I don't own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

She had passed the orphanage on the way to the supermarket, so she knew where she had to go. The snow was falling even heavier now and navigation was soon going to become hard. Finally she entered the large orphanage yard and looked around.

_*whimper*_

She heard a soft noise and turned to the left, noticing a figure sprawled out on the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath it. She ran over to it and gasped.

It was the Hunter she had met before. She checked for a pulse, she found one…but it was weak. He had lost a lot of blood. She knelt beside the Hunter and brushed the snow from his face. He growled weakly and looked her in the eye, his fangs were bared.

"It's okay, I'm here. Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you."

She whispered as she inspected the wounds. They were deep and there was not exit wound, so the bullets were still inside. The Hunter growled again, his dark tan skin was becoming pale from blood loss. She knew that if she didn't help him he would die quickly. She gently lifted the Hunter into her arms, careful not to hurt him and she put his uninjured arm around the back of her neck.

He stopped growling and he became limp in her arms. Was he dead? It appeared he had passed out. She looked at the building he had been laying in front of – the orphanage.

"Maybe I can find some medicine in there."

She said to herself as she opened the door and walked inside.

---------------

"Victoria! Where are you dear?!"

Her parents yelled through the heavy snowfall. Victoria's footprints had been covered by the falling snow, so tracking her was near impossible. Her mother had the flashlight and her father had the rifle in his hands.

"She should know it's dangerous to go out on her own. VICTORIA!"

---------

Inside the orphanage it was very dark. Victoria wished she had brought a flashlight, even though, with the Hunter in her arms it would be hard to hold the flashlight. She found what looked like a locked medicine cabinet. She gently set the Hunter down and dug her hands into her blue jean skirt pockets. She pulled out a straightened paperclip and inserted it into the lock. It opened with a satisfying click and she threw open the doors. Jackpot. There were many bottles of different kinds of medicine – Pain killers, mild anesthesia, Advil and more. She grabbed a handful of bottles and shoved them into her pockets before picking the Hunter up again. She saw a sign on the wall that read 'dorms' and pointed down the hallway. She followed it until she came to the doors to the sleeping quarters. All the doors were locked and she swore out loud. When she came to the last door she discovered it to be unlocked and walked inside. It was surprisingly neat inside, expect the bed had not been done and there was a thin layer of dust on the wooden chairs and table. She set the Hunter on the bed; she finally got a chance to fully see what he looked like:

He was young, perhaps her age or maybe a year younger. She pulled his hood off his head. He had neck-length black hair and long bangs that completely covered his right eye and partially covered his left. He had dark tan skin, he looked of Latino decent. His hoodie had a silver zipper on it and was pulled down a little ways, revealing bare skin underneath. Both sleeves had been ripped off except for two small tattered pieces remained, stuck to his arms by duct tape. His hands were scarred and his nails resembled animal claws. His sweatpants were the same color as his hoodie, a dark grey color. The right pant leg had been torn off at the knee and the other was tattered at the bottom. He wore no shoes and his feet were covered in a mixture of blood and mud. His toenails too, resembled animal claws. She looked on the table and noticed a small file folder on it. The typing was worn away and she could barely read it. It looked like a registration form with the orphanage's name on it. There was a small picture clipped to the file and she pulled it out. It was the Hunter! He looked much younger in the picture and looked terribly afraid. In small writing it had the name 'Lucien' at the bottom of the picture. She held the picture close to her chest and looked at the Hunter lying on the bed.

"Lucien…is that your name?"

-----

"VICTORIA!! Where are you!!!!?"

Her parents called, trudging forward in the deepening snow. Victoria was no where in sight.

"Wait, hun do you see that?"

Her father yelled and pointed to a small light coming from the orphanage.

"Infected can't turn on lights so it has to be her! Or maybe someone has seen her!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

Victoria screamed when Lucien suddenly regained consciousness. He thrashed on the bed in pain and was growling loudly. She was just about to give him some medicine when he knocked her hand away and fell off the bed; hitting his injured leg on the stone floor and screamed.

"Calm down! You'll hurt yourself! Please stop!"

She tried to stop him, but he bared his fangs at her and hissed. His wounds were still bleeding, and his thrashing had caused him to bleed all over the bed and floor. He couldn't walk so he tried to crawl away with his uninjured arm, only managing to knock over a table, sending it to the ground with a crash.

-----------

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Victoria!"

Her mother cried as she heard her daughter's scream. Her father raised the rifle to eye level and they both stepped into the orphanage. Keep your eyes open, there could be an infected in here.

------

"You're hurt! Please stop, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Lucien's strength was spent; he was sprawled out on the ground, panting. Victoria, almost on the verge of tears walked over to him and picked him up again, cradling him in her arms. He growled weakly, but didn't struggle anymore.

"Look what you've done; you've made your injuries even worse. I know you're afraid, but don't be. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help."

She whispered as she held him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him gently. Lucien flinched at the movement of her wrapping her arms around him.

"…Hep…Hel..help..?"

Victoria gasped when she heard him speak. His voice was a little raspy and quivered a little.

"…yu…you…hep…hep...hel...p?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course I will."

He wiggled a little in her hold and leaned his head against her chest, her wrapped his uninjured arm around her. He stopped panting and his breathing slowed.

"See? Everything's going to be alrigh-"

"VICTORIA!"

Her parents burst into the room and her mother screamed the instant she saw the Hunter snuggled into her embrace.

"Victoria! Get away from that thing! It'll bite you!"

Her father said and he walked towards them. He grabbed Lucien by the back of his hoodie and pulled him from Victoria's hold. Almost as a reflex, he grabbed Victoria's shoulder, claws digging into the fabric of her jacket, piercing it with little difficulty. Victoria flinched as she felt his claws scrape against her skin, fear in his eyes.

"H..ha..halp."

He yelped.

"Dad stop! What are you doing?!"

Victoria screamed as Lucien tried to get away from her father, yelping like a wounded animal.

"Victoria, what's going on?"

Her mother asked, she looked very worried.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Mom! He's not trying to hurt anyone! He needs help."

"H..halp…ha…hel..lp"

Lucien gasped as Victoria's father pointed the rifle at him, the barrel just touching his forehead.

"Dad please. Please stop."

"If he could attack…he would have done it by now."

Her mother replied. She looked at Lucien, then at Victoria, then at her husband.

"Hun, put the gun down…I think Victoria is…right. He wouldn't be doing this, he would be attacking us… he would have attacked Victoria. The way he's acting…it's almost like he's still partially-"

"-human"

Victoria finished the sentence for her mother and her father put the gun down. Victoria held Lucien in her arms again and he nuzzled the side of her face.

"Well…he does seem to have a thing for Victoria..."

Her mother looked at them both and smiled.

"Maybe he's okay after all…"

Father shook his head.

"I don't know, an infected is still an infected. I've never heard of a Hunter refusing to kill a human before."

------------

They arrived home a while later. Victoria held Lucien tight in her arms and he nuzzled her again. She set him down and took off her jacket, flinching.

"What's wrong Victoria?"

Her mother asked, gasping when Victoria took off her jacket. There were 4 scratches that ripped through the thin fabric of her shirt and had broken the skin. They weren't deep enough to bleed but they still hurt.

"The Hunter did that, didn't he?!"

Her father yelled, throwing an angry glare at Lucien, who flinched under his gaze.

"When you pulled him away from me…he tied to hold on and accidentally dug his claws into my shoulder."

She sat down beside Lucien and he looked at her shoulder. He whimpered loudly and looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's okay Lucien, I now it was probably a ref-"

Victoria gasped as she felt something warm and wet caress her shoulder. She looked at Lucien who had his head tilted to one side, gently licking her shoulder. After he had stopped, he nuzzled it and began licking her shoulder again. Her mother gasped.

"Well I'll be…"

It tickled a little and Victoria couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Lucien, its okay, no harm done. Alright?"

He licked the side of her face and made a loud noise that sounded like a purr.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

Victoria's mother had been a nurse at Mercy Hospital. So she could give a better diagnostic then Victoria herself could. The diagnosis was much worse then she had expected.

The bullets had missed major arteries but the one on his thigh had struck a muscle and was wedged in the bones. The bullet would have to be surgically removed. An easy operation, but they didn't have any strong anesthesia to keep him fully under. It would be painful.

Lucien lay on his back on a table in the middle of the room; a flashlight was resting on a stand, pointing in the direction of his injuries. Victoria's mother had an old surgery mask over her face and was looking at Lucien. The hood was pulled over his eyes and licked Victoria's hand, whimpering.

"It's going to be okay Lucien. We have to get the bullets out and this is the only way. I'll be right here if you need me, okay?"

Victoria's mother gave him anesthetic and he whimpered. Her mother opened her medical bag, which she had stolen from the hospital after it had been nearly overrun. She pulled out a small scalpel, a pair of surgical tweezers and some things to stitch the wounds closed. Lucien's breathing slowed and she put the scalpel to his skin. Almost instantly Lucien screamed. Victoria did the best she could to hold him still but he kicked and bucked madly. The scalpel cut into his thigh and he let out a blood-curdling screech of agony. Victoria stroked the side of his face.

"It's okay Lucien, its okay."

"H…urgh…urt…hurt…hurt…"

"I know it hurts but please, it'll hurt more if you move."

Victoria whispered, trying not to look at the blood that was gushing from the wound. If Lucien saw her freak out, he probably would even more and mother would make a mistake.

Mother took the tweezers and with a small tug, pulled the bullet free. She dropped the bullet into a small container beside the table and began to stitch it up.

"See? One more to go. It's going to be fine."

Lucien licked Victoria's hand. She could tell he could understand.

"Ne…one..one go.."

Mother began to cut into his bicep and Lucien howled. He closed his eyes as he felt the bullet being pulled free. The pain was near unbearable.

Soon it was over, the wounds stitched closed and the surgical equipment put away. Victoria's mother was just wrapping the bandages around the stitched and she helped Lucien sit up.

"I'll go get some pain killers."

Mother replied as she left the room. Victoria sat beside Lucien, stroking his face softly. He licked her again and purred at her touch.

"You did well. It is all over now, no more of that."

She whispered in his ear as he curled up in her lap like an animal. She thought he looked rather cute like that; all curled up, his head resting on her knee, eyes closed and a small smile on his dirt covered face. Mother came in, saw Lucien sleeping peacefully in Victoria's lap and she looked at her, her eyes seemed to say,

_I'll leave you two alone for a while._

Mother smiled and left the room, leaving Victoria and Lucien alone in the semi-dark room.

Victoria didn't understand this, she didn't understand why people treated the infected like monsters. Sure some of them were grotesque looking, but they aren't monsters. They were only humans. Human suffering from an incurable disease. The disease altered them, changing their bodies to adapt to the infection. Lucien, the Hunters were the least physically altered. The changes were on the inside.

------------------

"I've never seen anything like it."

Her mother explained as she handed Victoria a jar of sliced pears.

"When I was operating…I've never seen muscle structure like that before. There was nearly twice as much muscle as there should be in a human leg. The infection must have done that. My god, I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well, I don't think anyone's ever operated on an infected before."

Father growled, taking a sip of water. Victoria turned her head and looked at Lucien who was still sleeping on the table.

"The bullet hit his muscle a little,"

Mother continued,

"So his leg will be weak until it can heal. I don't know how long that will take…"

"Well, as soon as he can walk on his own, he's out of here."

Father hissed,

"We can't have a dirty infected monster living with us."

Victoria cringed at the word _monster_. Lucien wasn't a monster, why couldn't he see that?


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: I don't own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

Victoria awoke the next morning with Lucien staring down at her, purring loudly. The hoodie was covering his face so she pulled the hood off and he licked her face.

"Good morning Lucien."

Victoria said, smiling at the Hunter who lay down beside her, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Victoria! Breakfast is ready!"

Her mother called as Victoria jumped to her feet. Lucien followed her, limping slightly. His leg wasn't fully healed yet. They both sat down at the table, father was reading a tattered newspaper from 3 years ago. The headline was faded, but it read,

_Infection Spreads! 70% of American population infected!_

Victoria saw her father's eyes look up from the news paper and watch Lucien wearily.

"We let it stay for a night, we use some hard-to-find medical supplies on it, but I refuse to let it eat at the table with us."

"Dad! Lucien isn't an _it_, he's a he."

Mother set a bowl of cold cereal in front of them all; Lucien cocked his head to one side and sniffed the cereal. He looked up at Victoria's mother, eyes wide, as if the cereal he was given was some sort of blessing. Victoria picked her spoon from the table and was about to start eating when she saw Lucien begin to lap up the cereal like an animal.

"He looks very hungry."

Mother chuckled and father rolled his eyes.

"Can't the damn thing use a spoon?"

Victoria glared at her father and looked at Lucien. Lucien looked up at Victoria; he had milk all over his mouth and cereal pieces all over his face. Victoria couldn't help but laugh. Lucien went back to lapping at the cereal, father looked very angry.

"Why does it have to eat at the table?"

"Because, we can't let him eat on the ground like some sort of animal."

"He basically is an animal."

Father grumbled and went back to reading his newspaper.

"He can't help it. The infection causes the brain to degrade; it's all he can do."

Victoria hugged Lucien, and licked her face. A few minutes later the dishes were put away and breakfast was over.

"Can it at least be a little more civilized? I mean look at it, it's a filthy mess!"

Father was right, Lucien was kind of dirty. His was almost covered from head to toe in mud and dried blood. Victoria could tell by the amount of scars on his body, that majority of the blood on him was his own. He also smelled a little of Boomer Bile. The scent wasn't strong, but it was there.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that."

Victoria's mother said with a little smile as she took Lucien by the hand and led him up the stairs.

"Comon, let's get you cleaned up."

After they had vanished from view, father turned to Victoria and said,

"Victoria, I know that you've grown attached to this Hunter but you have to listen to me. It is still an infected and accidents are bound to happen. Hunters kill people Victoria, you have to remember that. I am going to tell you this now. If anything happens and it goes after anyone, I _will _shoot to kill."

Victoria looked at the ground and nodded slowly.

"Yes father…"

"Now go upstairs and help your mother."

"Yes father."

Victoria walked up the stairs and father sighed.

* * *

He shook his head, shaking the water off and growled. Lucien sat in a large wash basin filled with light purple bubbles.

"Nothing like a good bubble-bath. No Lucien, don't the bubbles, they'll make you sick."

It appeared that Lucien did not like being in a lot of water, and he had made a few attempts to get out. He growled and clawed at the bubbles.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere, okay?"

Mother stood up and walked out the bathroom door as Victoria made it to the top of the steps. Victoria walked inside and smiled when she saw Lucien sitting in the bubbles. Lucien looked at her and purred loudly, his body tensed up and he leapt from the wash basin and knocked her over. He nuzzled her face and licked her.

"Lucien! Stop it, get off."

Victoria felt kind of awkward, having a naked Hunter almost lying on top of her. He licked her cheek and purred.

"Lucien! Get off me."

"Oh my…what's going on in here?"

Victoria's mother stood in the doorway, holding a pile of large towels and looked at Victoria and Lucien. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Its not what it looks like! He jumped on me."

Victoria was blushing as Lucien got off of her, still purring.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

_A few months later_

It was spring now; the snow was melting, leaving bare patches of muddy earth exposed. Lucien was sitting perfectly still in a large tree, where leaf buds were beginning to appear. He no longer looked so sickly and frail; he now healthy and strong.

Victoria was hiding behind a tree about 5 meters away. Lucien sniffed the air and jumped into the air. He landed on the branch above Victoria and purred loudly, causing her to jump.

"Lucien you startled me!"

Lucien landed on the ground soundlessly and nuzzled her. Ever since Victoria had met Lucien a few months previous, they had developed a strong bond. They both protected each other. They had become inseparable.

"You ready to go home now Lucien?"

She asked as he licked her face, he purred. She was about to stop walking when he grabbed her arm gently, forcing her to stop.

"What's wrong?"

Lucien squatted in front of her, with his back turned to her. He looked at her and smiled. He motioned for her to climb on.

"You want me…ride on your back?"

He responded with a loud purr. She looked at him nervously. She put her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands held her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She felt every muscle in his body tense up. Suddenly, like a loaded spring, she felt his muscles release and he shot into the air. He landed in the top of a nearby tree and looked at her. Her face was white with fear but she looked at him and nodded. His muscles tensed again and he jumped. Higher and farther then before. He hit the muddy ground running. He jumped over the park fence and continued running. Victoria felt the air screamed in her ears, she guessed that Lucien was going around 80 MPH. He turned sharply and ran right towards a building.

"Lucien slow down! We're going to crash!"

He kept on running and jumped just as he came to the brick wall. He began to scale it with little trouble. At the roof, he stopped and she climbed off his back. She sat down, trembling. He sat down beside her and licked her face, his eyes locked onto hers, he purred.

"That was…scary…but the most exhilarating thing I've ever done!"

She planted a small kiss on Lucien's face and he nuzzled her.

"I'm ready, let's go home."

She climbed onto his back again as he jumped off the roof. His feet made no noise, except for the slight scrape of claws against cement. He was about to run when he heard a noise and he paused. He growled, louder then she had ever heard him growl before. She climbed off his back.

"Lucien? What's wrong?"

He put his hand over his mouth, motioning her to keep quiet. He pointed to a stack of crates.

"Hii…hiid…hid...hide..."

She nodded and ran over to the crates. She jumped behind them. She heard a faint squealing noise and she gasped as the figure staggered into view.

Lucien crouched on the ground and hissed at the Spitter that came towards them. The creature's jaw hung open, a trail of bright green acid dripped from what remained of her lips. She looked at Lucien, and he screeched at her. Lucien knew the Spitter could smell Victoria. The Spitter began hacking and coughing. Lucien was faster then her, slashing with his claws. The Spitter coughed up a blob of acid at him, and Lucien barely avoided it. The acid splashed his foot and he roared. He leapt onto the Spitter and began clawing at her face. He couldn't let the Spitter find Victoria. The Spitter tried to claw Lucien off her back only managing to scratch his leg. He snarled, sinking his teeth into the back of her neck. The Spitter screamed and grabbed his leg. He yelped as he was pulled free. He had his teeth sunk pretty deep into the Spitter, when she pulled him free; he managed to pull a large chunk of flesh out. The acid dripped from the flesh and burned him a little. The flesh he tore out was enough to mortally wound the Spitter. She lunged at him, grabbing his foot and spitting at his face. Lucien screamed and clutched the side of his face, the acid burning. He kicked the Spitter in the side of the neck, his claws connecting and tearing a deep gash across its long neck. Blood and acid gushed from the wound. The Spitter made a loud gurgling noise as her eyes rolled back into head and she died. Twitching feebly in a pool of her own gore.

Victoria came out from behind the crates and Lucien licked her face. The acid would leave scars on his body and his eye was a little red.

"Lucien are you alright?"

Victoria asked, gingerly touching the side of his face. He flinched under her touch and nuzzled her. The acid burns weren't severe, but this still would be painful.

"We have to find water Lucien. You have to wash the burns in water, wash away any remaining acid."

She said to him as she climbed onto his back. Lucien nodded as he carried her. Soon they were leaping from roof top to roof top. Suddenly, Lucien turned and jumped from the rooftop, landing with a SPLASH in a large puddle of mud and melting snow.

"Uhm… that's not what I meant."

Victoria mumbled as she got off him. He got all fours and shook vigorously, splashing the mud all over himself and Victoria. He looked up at her and purred.

"You're making a large mess aren't you?"

She began walking out of the puddle but Lucien grabbed her leg and she fell down. He looked at Lucien who was smiling mischievously at her.

"No! No Lucien; bad! Bad Lucien!"

Victoria yelled as she picked up a handful of the mud-slush mixture and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest and she heard him growl. It wasn't the growl he made when he was angry, it was a different kind. He crouched and leapt at her, knocking her over. He sat on her and growled.

"Lucien…get off."

He shook his head and purred; nuzzling her face, smearing mud all over her cheeks. She took another handful of the mixture, pulled his hood off and slapped it right on the top of his head. He whined loudly, shaking his head trying to get it off. Victoria couldn't get Lucien off her. As hard as she might try, he stayed right where he was; sitting on her stomach, looking at her with bright eyes. She only had one last chance. It had to work. Whenever he did something like this, she remembered the perfect way to get him off. She reached out, grabbed his bare foot and started tickling. He let out a shrill yelp, and tried to pull his foot away. A devilish smile spread across her face.

"You don't like that do you? Well if you don't get off, you give me no choice but to do it."

She tickled his foot again and he yelped even louder. Finally, unable to take it anymore he jumped off her. He sat in front of her, whimpering.

"You gave me no choice, sorry Lucien."

He licked her face gently.

--------------

"This is what I meant."

Victoria said with a small giggle as she washed the mud off Lucien's face with a washcloth. Lucien sat in the washbasin, shaking the water off. The cool water soothed the burns on his body and he whimpered when she accidentally touched one.

"Sorry."

He licked her face and splashed water out of the basin.


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Please R&R)**

_Two years later…_

Victoria's head rested on Lucien's bare chest, she was listening to the slow rhythmic sounds of him inhaling and exhaling, the steady rise and fall of his chest. She looked up at his face; he was still sleeping. Victoria smiled and closed her eyes, she was wide awake but she knew that if she moved or got up he would wake up. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her protectively. She snuggled closer to him.

Over the course of one-year the virus had evolved…and so had Lucien. His claws had become longer, more deadly. His eyes were no longer a beautiful deep blue color; they were fading in color as he slowly lost his eye sight. Victoria knew that soon he would become completely blind and then he would loose his eyes completely; leaving only bloodstained empty sockets. He had grown, now he was a good 6 inches taller and much stronger. He could still see, but he couldn't see as far away any more. His brain had degraded even more; he no longer talked. Not a single word anymore. He only communicated with animalistic noises.

Even though he had changed, he was still hers. He was still her Lucien. He would stay that way forever.

"Lucien?"

Victoria whispered as his eyes slowly opened and looked at her. He yawned a little; she lifted up her head and smiled at him.

"Good morning."

She moved a little closer to his face and he licked her, purring loudly.

"I see you slept well."

She kissed him and sat up, placing her head on his bare shoulder.

"Victoria! Breakfast is ready!"

She heard her mother call and she got to her feet.

"Coming mom!"

Lucien slowly got up and yawned, showing his fangs. By the time Lucien got out of the bed, Victoria was already down the stairs. He followed her.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

Her mother smiled, seeing Lucien follow Victoria closely.

"Hello Lucien."

Victoria kissed Lucien, he purred in response.

"I remember the night you first found him like it was yesterday, my my. He's turned into a mighty fine Hunter I must say."

Lucien put on his tattered hoodie and threw the hood up over his face. He was going to go hunting. Ever since he was physically able, he had been hunting all by himself.

"Good luck Lucien."

Mother said, hugging him. He purred and licked her face. Mother opened the door for him and he stepped outside. The air was warm and it was raining. He shook the rain off and looked back at Victoria and her mother. He tensed up and with a screech; he leapt into a nearby tree and quickly vanished from view.

"They grow up so fast."

Mother replied, watching Lucien vanish into the mist.

"I see you've grown very attached to him."

Mother replied after he had vanished from her view.

"You do everything together; even sleep in the same bed together."

Victoria blushed a little.

"Mother…"

Her mother looked away.

"I'm sorry dear."

------------

Lucien had found a supermarket. He sat on the top of a shelf and ripped at the plastic covering of some fresh meat he had found. He had not been alone; he saw a few common infected lumbering around stupidly. He had smelled another Hunter nearby, but he ignored it for now. If the Hunter tried to take his food, Lucien would fight back. He was strong now, not like years ago, when he could not fight other infected away from his meal. The juices from the meat flowed down the sides of his mouth. A common infected wandered over near Lucien and he growled at the commoner. With a screech the infected left him alone.

Lucien finished his meal and jumped from the shelf, landing quietly. He quickly left the market and began his way home. Suddenly a figure flashed into view and knocked him to the ground. It was the other Hunter. It had probably been infected for some time, as its eyes were gone and its skin was graying. It growled at Lucien, its breath smelled foul. It sniffed him and screeched. Did it smell human? Lucien clawed at the Hunters face, causing it to scream and jump back. Lucien wasted no time in getting away, jumping high into the treetops.

-------------

Victoria looked out through a crack in the window, sighing loudly. This was the part of the day she hated most. She hated being away from Lucien.

"Here he comes dear."

She heard her mother say as Lucien's figure appeared through the mist. Victoria's mother opened the door and he leapt inside.

"Lucien? What's wrong?"

He face had paled and he was panting. He nuzzled Victoria's neck and purred.

"Something probably just scared him, that's all."

Her mother replied, looking out the window. Lucien looked out the window and growled. He could smell the other Hunter nearby.

Meanwhile the other Hunter was perched on the roof of a nearby building, snarling loudly. He watched Lucien enter the building and he could smell human. A lot of human. His stomach growled, he knew that if he could get at them, he would eat well for a long time. He waited; he smelled no blood in the building. The Hunter hadn't killed the humans…maybe the humans had killed it. If there were that many humans, he would need another Hunter to help. He screeched loudly, calling to other Hunters. Soon they would come, and the hunt would begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters. Also, sorry about the random centering last chapter. I didn't center it and I don't know why it did that. **

"Mom, when's dad getting home? He's been gone for almost a week now."

"Victoria, don't be so impatient, your father went out looking for other survivors; and that takes time because they are all in hiding."

Victoria sighed, she was worried about her father, and he was out in the city, alone. Sure he had a weapon with him, but was still dangerous.

"Oh speak of the devil; there's your father right now!"

Father began pounding his fists on the door.

"Open the door! Let me in quick!!"

Victoria opened the large door and father rushed inside.

"Hunny, is something wrong?"

Mother asked as father placed the rifle over the door. The barrel had a bit of dried blood on it.

"Chased…by a pack…of Hunters…found survivors. Not many…but I found them…other side…of town."

Father gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn those Hunters…run fast…"

Victoria looked out the window and saw a group of Hunters; four at least, crouched in front of their house.

"Lucien, those friends of yours?"

Father asked as Lucien looked out the window as well. Upon seeing the Hunters, Lucien gave a loud screech and clawed at the window. The Hunters outside howled loudly before turning around and running off into the shadows.

-------------------

_A few days later…_

"Victoria dear, can you go out and get some supplies? We're running low on food."

"Mom, only if Lucien and dad come along with me."

Her mother smiled at her.

"Alright dear, since it dangerous outside, they will go with you."

Father nodded and got the rifle from the hook over the door and Lucien licked Victoria's face.

"We better make this quick if there is a pack of Hunters nearby."

Father said quickly, loading the weapon in his hands. Victoria opened the door and they began walking.

Lucien walked ahead, sniffing at the air.

"Do you smell anything?"

He shook his head quickly and father sighed with relief. They had been walking for about 10 minutes now and father turned on the flashlight. It was getting dark.

"We better hurry up."

Suddenly he heard a crashing noise and Lucien began growling. Loud screeching in the distance.

"Horde."

Victoria's father cursed loudly and aimed his rifle, minutes later the horde rushed into view. They were clawing and climbing over each other, trying to be the first ones to the humans.

BANG BANG BANG!"

The rifle shots cracked loudly and infected fell one by one, a bullet wound right between the eyes. Lucien leapt at them at killed the ones that were getting to close while father reloaded the rifle. Almost as soon as it started, it was over. Bloody corpses lay on the ground and the remaining infected scampered away.

"Well that was easy."

Father laughed as he kicked one of the corpses that stood in his way.

_SCREEEEEEEECHHHH!!!_

"What the hell was that!?"

Father yelled as he saw a group of figures standing in the shadows. Lucien bared his fangs and screeched.

It was a group of Hunters. They came out of the shadows, snarling. The pack leader looked familiar to Lucien; it was the Hunter he had seen a few days ago.

"Dammit! There's too many of them!"

Father swore loudly and took a show at one Hunter. The Hunter growled and jumped out of the way. Two more came leaping out of the shadows and pounced on father. As soon as the Hunters made contact, Lucien attacked. Eyes burning with rage, he slammed into the Hunters with such force that they fell off father. Lucien began slashing and tearing through their garments. Lucien's claws tore easily through flesh and bone as another Hunter jumped on Lucien, trying to pry him off. Lucien's claws found the jugular of the Hunter he was attacking, and with a single swipe he ripped the Hunter's neck wide open. The Hunter howled as he quickly died.

Lucien yelped as another Hunter jumped onto his back. Lucien wasn't the only one with sharp claws and the other Hunters began tearing at his back.

BANG!

The rifle cracked and Lucien felt the weight decrease on his back. One of the Hunter's that was on him was lying on the ground, a bullet wound in the head.

Victoria's father loaded the rifle again and took aim.

BANG!

The shot struck the other Hunter and it yelped as it fell off Lucien, ripping a wide bloody gash on his back.

The leader of the Hunter pack screeched a challenge to Lucien, as he jumped over the fallen bodies of his pack-mates. Lucien returned the cry and almost at the same time; both Lucien and the Hunter lunged at each other. They lunged, bit and tore at each other, tearing at any places they could reach. The other Hunter was much stronger then Lucien and he easily overpowered him. He pinned Lucien to the ground and begin to dig his long talons into Lucien's chest, ripping his hoodie almost completely off and digging into bare flesh. Lucien screamed and slashed madly at his attacker. The Hunter roared and continued attacking until bare bone was exposed.

BANG!

The rifle cracked and the Hunter screamed in agony. The bullet ripped through his left arm and Lucien managed to push him off. Victoria held the gun in her hands, trembling as the Hunter lunged at her. She screamed and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and gasped, Lucien stood in front of her, arms spread out protecting her. The Hunter had Lucien's throat in his jaws. Blood dripped, forming a large pool at Lucien's feet.

"Lucien no!!!!

Victoria screamed as her father grabbed the rifle from her hands, ran up to the Hunter, put the barrel right against his forehead and blasted him to hell. The Hunter's jaws were still tight around Lucien's throat; it took both Victoria and her father to get him free.

He bled all over, numerous bones were exposed. The wounds were fatal. He opened his eyes and whimpered quietly. Victoria held him close to her, gently kissing the top of his head. She knew there was nothing they could do; he had lost too much blood.

"Its okay Lucien…it's going to be okay."

She whispered as her father walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew she knew, Lucien was going to die.

"You're going to be okay Lucien, I promise. You're going to be okay."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked Lucien in the eyes. His eyes were fading, they were loosing him.

"Lucien…please..."

Lucien looked up at Victoria, then at her father, then back to her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled before his eyes slowly closed.

"I'm going to take care of you Lucien…I promise."

**(A/N****: That's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I actually cried as I wrote this; I don't like killing off characters but...****)**


End file.
